The Letter
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: While Elizabeth is waiting for Will's return, she decides to write a letter to someone else who is on her mind.


Elizabeth sat on the beach next to her house, watching the waves. Will had been gone for five months now. It was so lonely here. Everyone she cared about and loved wasn't here. Will was gone, her parents were gone, James was gone, Jack was gone. Jack. She thought about him constantly. Before she left the Black Pearl, she wanted to clear the air between herself and Jack. When Jack smiled at her, and joked with her saying that one kiss was quite enough, she knew that he wasn't angry with her. She knew

he forgave her the second he elected her to be Pirate King. She smiled as she thought about that night. She remembered asking Jack if he would ever forgive her and he told her no. She wanted so much to have a conversation with him, but she didn't know where he was. The last she heard, Barbossa had stolen the Pearl.... again. She was so angry when she heard about that, but she smiled when she found out that Jack had a plan. He had taken the map from Barbossa and set out to find the Fountain of Youth. Jack was a smart man. He was angry that his ship was taken, but he wasn't surprised. Elizabeth did make some friends while being trapped here, waiting for Will's return. She got a job at a clothing store. She knew she had to make some money so she could pay the bills, and she found out just two weeks after Will's departure, that she was pregnant. She would be having a baby. No, she and Will would be having a baby. Except, Will wouldn't be able to see his child for ten years. Elizabeth wiped at her eyes. Will had been so happy when he heard the news. Will and Elizabeth wrote to each other occasionally. Even though Elizabeth loved Will, she still had strong feelings for Jack. But Jack was right, and she was right. It would never work out between them. They drove each other crazy, and even though they cared deeply for one another, it just wouldn't work out. She decided to go inside and write a letter to Jack. She knew that it would reach him some how.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was sitting on an island, having a rest. He vowed that he would get to the Fountain of Youth, and he would get his ship back. As he had time alone with his thoughts, he found himself thinking about Elizabeth. He had missed her, he wouldn't deny it. He wanted her. He knew that she loved Will, and probably only considered Jack a friend. He did give her a smile and say "Keep telling yourself that, darling," when she said that it would never have worked out between them, but deep down, he was disappointed. He was hoping she would say "I love you," but she didn't. Of course she didn't love him. She never did. Jack never felt this strongly about any other female before. She was the reason why he couldn't get his compass to work. She was the reason he couldn't find the chest of Davy Jones. He wanted them both, and the compass wouldn't work. Ever since he first met Elizabeth, he was vexed by her. By her beauty, by her eyes. Everything. Everything about her drew you in. She was a little spit fire, that was for sure. She stood her ground. Jack and Elizabeth were a lot alike.

He sighed. He looked out to sea, and saw a bottle floating in the water. 'Maybe it's rum,' he thought hopefully as the bottle drew closer. As it got close to the beach, Jack reached out for it, and saw that there was a piece of paper inside. He took it out and began to read it.

"Dear Captain Sparrow,

"This is Elizabeth Sw.... Turner. I have no idea where you are right now, or if you've found the Fountain of Youth, but I wish you luck on your journey.

I have been all alone here waiting on Will's return. Guess what? I'm pregnant. Exciting, huh? Well, it would be even more exciting if the child's father were here. Anyway, Jack, I just had to write you. There are so many things that I have to get off my chest. First of all, I would like to say that I'm sorry. When I betrayed you and left you to the Kraken. I know I said that I wasn't sorry, but I was and I still am. Doing that was the hardest thing I had to do. I swear, if there was another way out of that situation, I would have taken it. I wanted to tell them to turn the long boat around and to come back for you, but the Kraken had already taken you. I was consumed with guilt for all the days we spent planning to rescue you from the Locker. I regret doing that to you, but I do not regret kissing you. I always wanted to kiss you, ever since I found out that deep down, you were a good man, no matter how hard you tried to hide it. You have done so much for me. You saved me from drowning in Port Royal, you saved me from being shot by Barbossa, you saved me from being dragged down to the Locker, you saved me (and the crew) from the Kraken, you've done so much for me, and what have I done for you? I sent you to a fate worse than hell. You may forgive me for what I did, but I will never forgive myself. That's not all I wanted to say. I miss you, Jack. I really, really, miss you. I wanted to spill my heart to you before I left to go to Will, but the entire crew was watching. I heard that Barbossa took your ship again. Jack, that's terrible. I am so sorry. Anyway, I just wanted to say that even though I love Will, I also have strong feelings for you as well. But you were right. I was right. It would never have worked out between us, but hopefully, we can remain friends. I do hope I will see you again someday. Good luck with the Fountain. Hope you find it. Well, I just had to get that off of my chest.

Yours sincerely,

Elizabeth Sw... Turner.

P.S. I love you."

Jack finished reading the letter. He folded it up and slipped it into his pocket. He picked up the bottle of rum, smiled and said one thing before he took a drink.

"I love you too, Lizzie."


End file.
